The Vow he couldn't keep
by UzumakiWrestlesSupernatural
Summary: First in my 'Tender Hearts' Series.   Evan Bourne just wants to make it through his year of college, but he grabs the attention of Phil brooks, a promising reporter. And he gains the attention of the infuriating Matt Hardy. So not the year he wanted!
1. No Dates No Boys!

**Ok so, this is a new series I'm writing, I will get back to my other stories, but, these have just come out of nowhere and if I don't write them, I may never get to if you get what I mean!**

**This is slash, meaning boy love. Don't like, don't read it. Simples! Pairing will be Evan/Punk but eventual Evan/Matt. **

**Enjoy and remember, reviews mean love. I will accept any criticism but rude comments and flamers will be ignored.**

**~Anna~**

At the beginning of his second week at college Evan Bourne walked into the building with far more confidence than he'd had the previous week when he'd been a 'new guy'. He was familiar with the routine now, the moving from one part of the building to another for each session, the various tutors and the subjects so different from those he'd been taking at school.

He walked down the long corridor linking the Technical Section with the Commerce Department, glancing briefly in the Domestic Science Room at the girls and boys, rolling pastry or stirring the contents of pans. They were the cooks and chefs of the future. There was always a lovely aroma coming from here tempting him to pause for a few seconds before continuing on down the corridor. Further down he came to the Electrical Engineering Room but he knew better now than to look in as he had on his first day. He'd stopped then to look at the boys working in there, some wearing shields to protect their eyes from the sparks flying from the tools they were using.

Suddenly, all eyes were on him as he stood framed in the doorway. Machines were switched off and the silence was broken by a simultaneous wolf whistle. The boy nearest to him had raised his protective goggles to stare at him admiringly with twinkling brown eyes.

"Wow" he said before Evan, trainers squeaking, fled round the corner to the Commerce Department. That unknown boy had disconcerted him. His cheeky smile didn't fit the image he was creating for himself. Evan intended leaving college in a year's time as a fully trained office assistant, but that was only the first stepping-stone. One day he'd be a Personal Assistant to an important person. Those were his dreams and he was determined to make them come true.

Evan took his place at his desk noticing that the one next to his was still empty, as it had been all his first week. He smiled at his friend Jay, sitting on his left, lifted the lid of his desk, opened is instruction booklet and the lesson began.

After a few moments, Mr. Jacobs the tutor, said with a frown, "You're all typing erratically"

Evan kept his eyes on his book and was unaware that someone had slipped into the empty desk beside him until a voice murmured, "Wouldn't be so bad if he'd smile now and again, would it?"

The voice was a boy's. Startled, Evan glanced sideways to see a very good-looking young man sitting there. He was looking at Evan admiringly causing him to blush as he nodded in agreement before turning back to his book.

At eleven o'clock there was a break before the students went into the shorthand class. Evan and Jay walked with the others to the cafeteria and took places in the queue for the vending machine.

"Who was that cute guy next to you?" Jay asked

"No idea"

"Well don't let him distract you" Jay warned

Evan laughed, "No chance of that happening - this is my no boy year, remember?"

"Yeah, I believe you" laughed Jay. Evan was slightly annoyed that his best friend wasn't taking him seriously. "I mean it Jay; I need to concentrate on my work. This will be a no date year!"

All the tables were full, so Evan and Jay went over to the window and sat on the sill. "I wouldn't mind getting to know him" Jay said, resuming their previous conversation. "But just you see, there'll be no chance of any of us doing that when Kelly gets her claws into him"

Kelly, one of the prettiest and most outgoing among the students, collected boys and even had girls starting their own fan clubs. The two boys watched as the young man took his coffee then stood looking round as if wondering which group to approach.

"Try to look friendly at least," Jay said, "after all it's his first day and he's bound to feel a bit out of place when the rest of us have already settled in."

The boy didn't appear to need encouragement however. Slowly his eyes traveled round the room and finally came to rest on Evan. Immediately he began to walk towards the two boys and Evan noticed how attractive he was with longish black hair, pulled neatly back with a hair band. He was dressed in a neat shirt and jeans. The fingers which held the coffee cup had tattoos on them.

"My name's Phil Brooks," he said. "What's yours?"

"Evan Bourne"

"Evan, - Mm, suits you."

"And this is Jay"

The boy glanced briefly and without interest at Jay then back to Evan, the admiration in his eyes making him wonder if his 'no boy year' resolution was such a good idea after all.

The bell rand indicating the end of break and the boys were walking back down the corridor again when they were nearly swept off their feet by a huddle of boys coming from the Engineering Room. One caught hold of Evan and steadied him and he looked up into teasing brown eyes which looked vaguely familiar.

"You're not bad," he said "not bad at all."

He recognised him now. He was the boy who'd embarrassed him with his wolf whistle on his first day. He pushed his hands from his arms, but knew that he watched him as he walked away.

In spite of his resolution not to let anything interfere with his studies, Evan was constantly aware of Phil's presence in the computer room. Some instinct told him he was watching him as his fingers became more flexible and flew over the keyboard keys. Several girls in the class seemed eager to get to know him and he was usually surrounded by admiring teenagers during each break time. Evan was glad he didn't see him in any of her other classes – he was far too distracting.

"Why don't you just give him some encouragement?" Jay asked one day

"I've told you, I've not got the time for boys at the moment. I said I was determined to finish this course without any distractions and that's what I'm going to do"

"Well I bet you don't succeed, not with your looks- he's obviously attracted to you." He smiled without envy. "I wish someone would look at me like that"

A few days later Mr. Jacobs told them about the Students Union. "There's a meeting tonight and two representatives will be chosen from each class. I'd like you all to go because various other committees will be formed and there'll be something there for every one of you I'm sure. Go along and put your ideas forward. And If I find out a single person from this class skipped the meeting, there'll be severe consequences" he said, a sinister smirk appearing on his lips.

Not surprisingly that statement had everyone in the room, suddenly become enthusiastic. All of the students were at the meeting that evening. Phil and Kelly were chosen to represent the computer classes.

"It's obvious they would be," Jay said, "they're oozing with confidence."

Evan noticed that the boy with the brown eyes was elected from the engineering students and was surprised at the cheers which greeted the announcement. He was obviously popular among his fellow students.

The boys parted ways but soon Evan heard hurrying footsteps behind her. It was Phil.

"I'll walk home with you Evan," he said "I'm going your way"

"How do you know where I live?"

"I looked in the register," he replied.

Here was a chance to get to know more about this boy who had taken a shine to him.

"Why are you learning typing, Phil?"

"I'm going to be a reporter," he replied. "I'm taking shorthand too, but not in the same class as you – I'm a bit more advanced, I've been taking evening classes for sometime."

"A reporter! Sounds interesting. Will you have to investigate crimes?"

"No, my main topic will be on what drugs and alcohol are doing to our society. But if I was told to then yeah, I'd go to crime scenes," Phil replied, "this course is just the beginning of me being one of the best damn reporters in history"

"You're like me – ambitious."

"Yeah, I think we're two of a kind you and me, Evan"

"You might not think that when you know me better"

"That sounds like a promise." When he didn't reply, he went on, "do you want to know me better?"

Evan gave him a small smile, "Maybe, some day."

Evan's younger sister, Emily, was watching for him through the window and when Evan entered the house, she asked, "Who was that? He looked like a movie star."

"Only a boy from college walking the same way home as me, so don't you go jumping to conclusions." As soon as Emily saw him with a boy she began to think of engagement rings and wedding bells.

There was another meeting at college a few days later, this time for all of those interested in forming a social committee with a view to arranging events for charities. Both Evan and Jay were elected to the committee and to Evan's dismay the annoying boy with the brown eyes was chairman.

"I think I'll resign" Evan said to Jay.

"You're not leaving me here on my own, Evan. If you go, then fuck it, so do I"

"Fine, I'll stay but keep him away from me"

They discovered that he was called Matthew Hardy, popularly known as Matt, that he had just turned nineteen and was studying electronics as well as engineering. Evan immediately sensed some antagonism between him and Phil by the way they looked and spoke to each other.

Several things were decided at the meeting. The college was to have a summer event with the proceeds going to charity. Smaller committees were formed and several ideas put forward. A boy called Luke suggested a sponsored walk round the football field but Matt thought it too ordinary.

"It's too plain," he said. "Come on guys, can't one of _you_ come up with something more original?" He was looking directly at Evan. "What about a dancing marathon? Something more personal," someone suggested.

Matt was still looking at Evan and he felt that he had to answer, anything to stop him looking at him. "I prefer the walk," he said, "because it _is_ impersonal and, the more we walk, the more money we'll raise"

"I see. Would you like to have two walks, one for the boys and the other for the girls? Would that be impersonal enough for you?" Matt asked

He was teasing he knew, but he made him so angry. No one offered an alternative, so the walk was decided on and most of the students put their name down for the event.

"What about you Phil?" Matt asked.

"Not my scene," Phil replied. "Surely you can find better ways of raising money that by walking round and round a field?"

"You'd rather go round giving lectures to people about not drinking and not to do drugs, I'm sure"

"Whatever you say Matt, you won't find it so funny when it kills you or someone you love"

Matt scowled at him and clenched his fists, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I think you know very well what I mean Matthew"

Evan could feel the atmosphere between them and was glad when Luke quickly put forward another suggestion.

"How about we do a proper walk? You know with a starting place and a place we can finish, we could be sponsored for every mile we walk and at the end for those who reach the target there can be a reward, like a meal or something"

"That's a great idea. We'll start from the college and fix the end of the walk later. And we'll have a meal at the end of it, for those who stayed on course. That should give us an incentive."

"And how do we get back?" Jay asked

Phil quickly made a snide comment, "Knowing Matt he'll make you walk all the way back, because he's good like that, aren't you _Matty_?"

"Transport will be arranged for the return journey," Matt said, "and knowing you Phil, I doubt you'll want to miss the meal, so if you won't walk there you can fuck off back to where ever it is you come from"

Phil didn't respond, but Evan had a feeling that he really wanted to lunge across the room and beat Matt to a bloody pulp.

A full week of planning and events and many other money making ideas were put forward, some were rejected, others accepted. Someone even suggested putting together a college magazine and Kelly suggested Phil be the editor. No one objected and Phil was delighted. Evan laughed as Phil pulled him into a joyful hug, but as he pulled away from the tattooed man he noticed Matt watching him with a quizzical expression.

"We need some good ideas for the open days," Matt said "The College will be open to the public and doting parents, so we need people to show them around. Anyone who has good small talking skills will be welcome"

Jay suggested he and Evan ought to do it so they didn't get stuck with any unpleasant tasks. Reluctantly Evan put his hand up and Matt asked for their names and phone numbers.

"Evan Bourne" he said

"Really? I thought you'd have a more upstanding name than that"

Evan frowned "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you just seem the type who expects everybody to bow down at your feet every time you pass them"

Evan glared at him angrily, he knew he didn't like Matt the first time he laid eyes on him, but now he knew, he _hated_ the bastard. As Matt began taking other peoples names for different tasks Evan turned and looked at Jay. "Why did I let you talk me into staying?"

"Because you knew it was the right thing to do. Besides after this is all over, you won't see him again"

"Yeah but still, he's a judgmental bastard, you heard what he said to me, right?"

Jay just smiled, things were about to get very dramatic around here, and he couldn't wait.


	2. So Unromantic

**Yet again I forgot to do a disclaimer, so here I go. I, Doodle Anna, do not or ever have owned or own the WWE. I have also have never owned or own, Evan Bourne, Phillip Brooks or Matthew Hardy. I do however, own this plot. I do not make any profit from this story.**

**There disclaimer done, on with the chapter.**

A few days later, Evan was sitting in his room writing up his notes from the previous meetings so they were more understandable for her tutor, when Emily called upstairs, "Phone for you, Evan."

Evan ran downstairs thinking it would be Jay perhaps wanting help with his own notes, but was surprised when a different voice spoke, "That you, Evan?"

"Phil" His heart fluttered

"Can you see me tonight? There's something I want to talk to you about"

Evan felt a pang of disappointment, this didn't sound like a date, more like someone needing help with their homework. "You'll see me in college on Friday" he muttered.

"It's now that I want to see you. We don't get together much in college, do we?"

In spite of his resolution not to be side-tracked, Evan felt himself weakening. He couldn't miss the chance of having Phil to himself for a couple of hours – there wasn't anyone in class who'd throw away a chance like that, and if Jay found out that he didn't take this chance, he'd tell him what a fool he was.

"Meet me at the café just opposite the college" Phil said

That gave him time to take a quick shower and put fresh clothes on. He wore a black shirt, with dark blue jeans as well as his favorite leather jacket, to keep him warm from the cold air.

Phil was already at the café when he arrived. He stood for a moment looking at him through the window. The light above the table made his hair shine beautifully. He wore a white shirt with black suit trousers. He certainly was the best looking boy he'd ever met and his heart fluttered for the second time.

'_Don't fool yourself, Evan'_ he told himself firmly _'he's only asked you to meet him so you can help him with the magazine' _But another thought entered his mind. Could his plans not to date this year hold fast if Phil asked him out?

Slipping into the seat opposite him he said, "You don't need help with your shorthand, Phil, as you take down about 1,000 words a minute. So what did you want to see me about?"

To Evan's surprise, he took his remark seriously. "No fooling you, Evan – Shorthand comes easily to me"

"So what is it then?"

He brought him a hot chocolate before he replied. "As you know I've been made editor for the magazine we're going to publish…well…I just wondered if you'd help me with the typing"

Evan's heart plummeted and the feeling of disappointment returned. "But you're the best in our class at typing, Phil"

"I know, but there's too much for me to do on my own, I've got my other work to do, remember. And I don't want to be looking through other people's work…I'll write the editorial….that'll be good practice for me"

"Is that why you went for the position of editor?"

"Partly…" he looked at him, his blue eyes pleading, melting his resolve. He really was too attractive for his own good – and Evan's.

"I'll do as much as I can, Phil, of course I will, bit I've got to do my own work too"

Phil placed his hand over Evan's. He noted the long, tapering fingers and the well groomed nails, and electric tingles seemed to run from Phil's fingers to his own.

"That's my boy," Phil said "I knew you wouldn't let me down"

Seeing something out the corner of his eye, Evan glanced at the doorway and he saw Matt standing there looking directly at them. It must have looked romantic from Matt's point of view. Phil's hand over his and them staring into each others eyes.

Evan smirked at Matt, and then began talking to Phil once more.

"I can't do all the typing, Phil" Evan said, "but the others could help, couldn't they?"

Phil took his hand from his and took a sip of his coffee before answering. "I need to have someone I can depend on, Evan" he said, "like you"

Evan thought how he had wanted him to say he was cute or even good company, but being called 'dependable' was not the most romantic thing he'd been called. _'Don't be stupid'_ a small voice in his head said. _'Romance is the last thing you need, remember?' _In spite of that he felt more disappointed than ever.

"Maybe Jay will help," he suggested

"I'd already thought of that. Will you ask him, Evan?"

"What about Kelly?"

Phil's face lit up. "Kelly wouldn't have the time. She's the leading lady in the upcoming play"

"I guess I'll just have to work extra hard too, Phil, even if it is only to pass my exams"

"You'll pass easily – you're brilliant. Mr. Jacobs said so" he drank the last of his coffee then wiped his mouth with a paper napkin.

"And anyway, it's not that important for you is it? Getting a job as a typist is the easiest thing to do these days"

Evan clenched his fists into small tight balls. "It's just as important to me as it is to you. And it's not any old typing job I'm going for. I'm..

Phil interrupted "Come on, Evan; don't start a fight with me." He leant over and cupped Evan's cheek in his hand. "I chose you because I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Evan felt like he was being used by Phil for his own personal gain, and, he wished he could say something but he couldn't.

Phil walked him halfway home before going his separate way. Evan felt as if a raging argument was going on inside his head. His practical side reminded him of his resolution of no boys. And that he should just focus on passing his course, so he could get a good job. However, his sentimental side told him that he'd be stupid to miss his biggest chance of getting to know Phil better.

Evan's last thought before falling asleep that night, was how great it would be now that he and Phil would be spending a lot more time together.


End file.
